Mind Numbing
by cherry619
Summary: “It’s scary how your own mind doesn’t even agree with your actions anymore.” Gordon didn’t know right from wrong these days. All he knew was the ‘voice’ telling him Sam Winchester must die. Set Season 2. Crazy Gordon/Limp Sam/Protective Dean
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:** This is my new story that spiels off from my other story wish you were here. So it's not recommended you read it but it might help, It's a general dark fic so please be warned that the thoughts of this character are not fuzzy bunnies. There will be Sam and Dean in it so don't fret It's plunge into Gordon's thoughts and as to why he went so crazy in my story, crazy enough to kill himself The song Sound of Madness is accredited to Shinedown I don't own that or the band. I want you to read the lyrics and think of them like the voice in his head is singing that constantly to him. Thanx Charity

* * *

_Yeah, I get it, You're an outcast. Always under attack. Always coming in last, Bringing up the past. No one owes you anything. I think you need a shotgun blast, A kick in the ass, So paranoid. . . Watch your back!! …Sound Of Madness _

Gordon walked down the alley way as he did so many times before. He took comfort in the shadows that engulfed him and hid his body as he sat and thunk alone in the dark, no one questioned as to what he was doing they were all to afraid. Gordon loved fear; he would bathe in it if he could. There's been a problem in his logical thinking as of now, his safe haven and thinking place offered him the peace and quiet but he could only see one name in his mind. One name; his mind was screaming at him to do something but he didn't know how or what to do. He was a vampire hunter damn it, not a mass murderer.

Gordon rested his aching head on the cold concrete wall, as a headache began to brew, he never should of went gung ho to prove his damn point. He never should have listened to him.

"_You know I'm right Gordon that kid is evil personified. The definition of evil" _

"I know, I know. I just don't know what to do." Gordon sighed this is what he came down to. He's been talking to the voice inside his head for months; the voice inside his head is what led him to that evil abomination in the first place.

"_I told you just off with his head. It's just like you've been doing." _

"It's not that simple." He growled, people turned to stare at him but he didn't care. He was having a very important conversation don't people get that! "It's just… his brother is in the way what do I do." He pleaded; he never distrusted the voice before because 'it' was never wrong, but why start now?

"_Wait for it Gordon, it'll come. I'll all work itself out." _

"I hope your right because I can't let that thing go running around wild." He sighed the voice left he could feel it he was alone again. He needed to get up off his ass and go start making plans and finding leads but the darkness just seemed like an appetizing thing that ate you in, and he couldn't resist's it's offer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:** The time line for this story started off with Gordon meeting the Winchesters in Blood Lust and spins off from there. This is a dark fic looking at Gordon's mind so be prepared. There are going to be different POV mingling with Gordon, Sam and Dean. So I'm sorry if I confuse you with my rapidly changing POV but I tend to do that it's how I write. The song Sound of Madness is accredited to Shinedown. Thanx for reading. Please review Thanx Charity.

* * *

"You ok Sammy?" Dean asked looking over at his brother for about the fifth time that night. Their meeting with Gordon none too far off. It scared the living hell out of him but he shook it off. Obviously Sam was having a harder time letting things go, it was always like this when they were younger, Sam would cling to things like a leach and muse over them for days at a time even weeks. It has been at least a week since they encountered Gordon and Sam's still not talking and that always set's the old light bulb off in the head.

"I'm fine." Sam replied as he stared out the window as the old farmland passed by. He knew about Gordon all along, he could tell. Quoting Dean he was getting the 'funky mojo' from him the moment they had met. It just didn't feel right and it hurt that his own brother had sided with someone they had just met over his judgment and own sense.

"I know your lying; you always were a crapy liar Sam." Dean sighed, he really didn't want to get into this now. They had brought upon them that there were mutilations in Indiana. Oh no it had to be Farmland, Indiana friggin fantastic. Like the scenery wasn't enough. He really didn't think they had a hunt but he wanted to get away from all the brooding and silence. He just wanted some action, and what the hell why not good ole' Farmland, Indiana. He turned to Sam as he just continued to stare out the window, if he didn't want to talk to him, that was fine.

"If you don't want to talk about it I'm not pushing you. I want to let you know that you can tell me anything and I'm always here." He smiled as Sam just sighed. He knew that Sam thought he won this battle. But was it really even a battle? This war was far from over. If he had to tie Sam on the top of the impala to get him to talk, hell, he would do it.

"Thanks Dean." Sam sighed a breath of relief. He didn't want to have a share and care moment, all he wanted was to focus on this hunt and push the past behind them.

"Whatever bitch." Dean turned up the music louder to drown out the silence and his thoughts, as they pushed their way past the sign of Farmland, Indiana.

* * *

Dean pulled into the country inn. It just gets better and better. He groaned at the thought of the whole damn town being filled with hillbilly hicks. He really wasn't in the mood to talk to some witness that doesn't know proper English. The town itself was relatively small and a happy go lucky community from what he read but of course that wasn't much. He looked over to see a sleeping Sam in the passenger seat, and actually smiled at that. The poor kid hasn't had a descent night sleep in god knows when.

He went about the business of getting them a room; of course it had to be a redneck at the desk it just had to be. His day was taking a nose dive really fast and he regretted ever coming to this damn town.

"You wantin one room or two son?"

Dean's temper was soaring, and he really wasn't in the mood or did he have the time to waste on some guy who needs a serious breath mint.

"One room please." He tried to be nice but that damn hillbilly was starting to piss him off. First and foremost calling him son had set the trigger second was he kept peeking behind his shoulder to sneak glances at Sam, as if Dean was dumb and didn't notice him!

"One room huh? Im a thinking I can manage that son." He watched as the guy scratched his grease filled hair. "You wantin two beds or one son?'

That's it he can go to jail because there's gonna be one dead hillbilly added on to his growing rep sheet. "Two beds please." He said between clenched teeth, this was not

going to be a good hunt.

"Two beds huh? Is the other for your friend out there?" The man just pointed behind his shoulder as he tried his best to block his view but this guy was taller then him about as tall as Sam.

"Ya it is." He swiped the keys from his hands and stomped out to the impala looking back to see the friendly wave. What the hell is wrong with people now a days.

He opened the passenger door to rouse his brother but it seems as Sam is out for the count. Damn it I can't carry him to the second floor.

"Come on Sammy time to wake up." He nudged his shoulder and watched as confused bloodshot eyes stared back at him. "Were here now dude, you can sleep as soon as you get in the room. Everything's already in the room." He promised as he pulled Sam out of the car noting that Sam was still drowsy on his feet. He locked his baby for the night and drug his sleep induced brother up the stairs into there room.

* * *

Roy watched as he was pissing Dean Winchester off but he didn't care, his friend called in desperate need of help. He would never go back on his promise he made to him so many years ago. If he needed help then by god he help but he never said I couldn't have any fun.

He seized him up watching to see how he would react when he watched Sam sleep. He noted the agitated state he was in and the feeble attempts to block his view. He smiled softly. He could tell Dean didn't really like the whole country living aspect.

He even gave stares to Sam as Dean half carried half dragged him up the steps, it got him a low growl from his throat and it made him happy to know the boy had fight in him.

He pulled out his cell phone and quickly dialed his friend's number.

"Yea Gordon your plan worked there here and I'll do it I'll distract Dean for ya." He grinned as he said it because he would become one pain in the ass for the older Winchester in the weeks to come.

"And Gordon." He waited as he heard heavy breathing, which was normal now a day from his friend. "Stay out of the dark don't let it consume you." He closed his phone as he flipped a switch under his desk letting everyone passing bye know they had no vacancy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: **I hope you stick with me on this one. This came to me out of nowhere; the character is completely made up and is all my doing. A funny story is while picking a town I settled on farmland, Indiana. I decided about a motel and saw a country inn in the town, a few blocks down was a motel called the Winchester inn no bs. It was a coincidence in million and had me smiling a little more about Farmland Indiana. Enough of my blabbering I hope you like. Please review Thanx Charity

* * *

Dean sat in the old motel chair, shifting through old newspapers recordings on the lab-top. He really needed a good drink to settle his mind; he looked over once again at his sleeping brother and almost cursed at how peaceful and serene he was. He had the undoubting task of taking his shoes and jacket off, because Sam fell asleep as soon as he hit the bed. Not fun. He thought to himself as he gathered more info for the hunt.

There was no other information or leads, just animal mutilations. He had no clue what the hell could be doing it or why in gods name Bobby sent him that text. There was nothing there to even put together. He just have to run with it.

Dean ran his hand over his tired face and started his nightly routine. He was about to hop into bed when a knock startled him out of bed, he grabbed the knife that lay under his pillow and stalked slowly towards there door. He gave a sideways glance towards Sam and was thankful he was still asleep.

"Mr. Perry! You in there son! Im a tryin to tell ya som'in." Roy banged on the door even louder as he grinned knowing that he would be pissing him off even more.

Dean heard the familiar voice of the desk clerk and cursed. He hid his knife under some books and grabbed his discarded jeans on the floor. He whipped the door open missing a bang on the head from him trying to knock again.

"What? It's 12:34 in the morning man. My brothers trying to sleep." He grumbled as he gave an incredulous look. The hillbilly just smirked at him, which pissed him off to no end.

"I'm sorry to disturb ya but wanted to remind ya there's free breakfast tomorrow." He smiled at how red Dean's face turned. He wanted to test him out know his boundaries to tick.

"What?!" Dean yelled still trying to keep his voice down to a minimum. He had no t-shirt on for god sakes! His brother was clad in only his boxers as well, which made him feel even more uncomfortable.

"Ya know he looks peaceful when he's sleeping." Roy pointed to the sleeping boy. He grinned sheepishly. He wanted to steer Dean wrong give him the wrong impression that he wanted Sam but in reality, he was gunning for him all along. Gordon told him specifically to leave Sam to him, so he will do what he is told.

Dean was far beyond pissed, he was about to seriously gut this guy. He decided to tell him about a free breakfast at 12:34 in the fucking morning! Then he goes and makes comments on his little brother sleeping. It gave him chills.

"You better get the fuck away before I do something you might regret." Dean warned as he inched closer to the knife he had hidden. A deadly look in his eyes.

"Sorry son. I'll be on my way." Roy put up his hands in a mock of surrender and strided down the stairs.

Dean closed the door and slid slowly down it. He gave an exasperated sigh as he looked over to his brother once more. He was still peacefully sleeping unaware of the confrontation that just went on. Silent miracles in the works.

"Damn country bumpkins, damn farmland. Damn it all to hell." he grumbled as he crawled back into bed. He watched the door again making sure they would not have anymore late night visitors and slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

Roy sat in the same damn chair he sat in since he opened this place in '99. Watching the same T'V programs drinking the same whisky. Instead of feeling alone and depressed like usual he felt "happy". He was in the works of letting Gordon fulfill his plan. When his friend had called not to, long ago he was a mix of terrified and legally insane. Roy laughed as he remembered there conversation pretty damn well.

"_Roy listen I need your help it's urgent." Gordon screamed over the phone as he walked from the alley._

"_Calm down son what's it ya need?" Roy asked setting down his bottle of whiskey concern plastered on his face._

"_The 'voice' it's telling me to do something again and I need some help with it." Gordon panted trying to run back to his motel room. The dark had takin control again and he actually liked it. It made him sick._

"_Gordon I thought we talked about this 'voice'. You shouldn't listen to it." He humored, as Gordon was conflicted with thinking his mind is talking to him._

"_No, no it's something big. Very big, and it involves one man. A despicable evil that I can't even say."_

_Now that got his attention. "So what man? How evil we takin?"_

"_Sam Winchester, he's the damn anti-Christ and the 'voice' told me to stop him." Gordon said proudly glad that the 'voice' had seen confidence in his abilities._

"_Ok so why you'd call me?" He asked, not wanting to dig deeper but wanting to know why Gordon needed his help._

"_You need to take care of his pain in the ass brother."_

"_Now you're speakin my language. Send um my way I'll give him a good ole' time." He laughed now knowing he was used as a distraction again._

"_Already ahead of it. Oh Roy."_

"_Ya?" He replied._

"_No touching Sam he's mine."_

_He heard the vengeance and spite, and was looking forward to this._

Roy gulped down another swig as he thumbed through a folder he complied of Dean Winchester. He needed to know everything about him and what made him tick. He began to read as he smiled about his intrusion. Another test but the real test will not be far off. He needed to make Dean think he was gunning for something else and is it not perfect that Sam was right there to use.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Authors Note:**_ I hope your enjoying it this far and I want some feedback on my made up character. I know Indiana is a southern place but Farmland you could not pass up for being invested with rednecks. Please forgive me if you live there and I called you a redneck. I am one too I live in Florida that is how Roy was born I know what southern is all about. I'm git r done. Please review Thanx Charity.

See First chapter for credit to song.

_

* * *

_

_Oh my here we go…_

Gordon sat in his motel room not daring to leave. The 'voice' had told him it was not wise to leave or he would spoil his whole plan but he had the urge to just go to Farmland and splatter the Winchester's brains out while he was asleep. He grinned at the thought it made him happy to think about it.

The 'voice' had told him though not to think about the kill it would only intensify his impulse. He had to find something else to do.

He needed to sleep; yes, he has not slept in days. The thought of it all too intense to even close his eyes. Gordon stalked to his bed and inched himself in, trying to get comfortable.

"_Sleep Gordon. Sleep."_

"Yes." He did what he was told and he would not think about the kill, he would not disobey.

_Gordon stalked closer to the door he could smell his scent the evil oozing out of his pours. They were all alone, he loved it. _

_He could hear the terrified heart beat inside, the desperate attempts to get free, and muffled pleas for his older brother._

_Gordon bust open the door to meet the terrified face of Sam Winchester, older brother nowhere to be found. He grinned to himself he had this thought countless times but never actually dreamt of this moment. He crept closer and laid a chilly hand on the boy's bare chest. He watched as a shiver coursed through and the boy struggle with his bonds on the bed. It brought joy to his heart. The 'voice' never said he could not have a little help._

_The 'voice' had told him it would be cleaner to just keep the victim quiet, to gag him. He never disobeyed but he sulked at the thought of not hearing him beg for mercy. That was one reward he did miss._

_He moved his hand up and down delighting in the shutters. "Ah Sammy I've been waiting a long time for this moment." He took the gun and placed it above his heart, and watched him freeze instantly._

"_No, Sammy not a shot through the heart. That is too easy. I want a shot through the head." He laughed as he continued his stroking. "I want to see your brain splatter these walls. I want your brain to splatter on me. The 'voice' said it's more memorable." He snickered at the muffled cries and yells. Most of them sounded like Dean, how pathetic._

"_I'm doing the world a favor Sammy boy. Ya know what I'm not sorry in anyway." Gordon took the gun and placed it on Sam's forehead, he fingered the trigger._

"_Gordon!"_

"_What!" Gordon turned around only to be met with a gun pointed at his face, held by Dean._

_Bang!_

Gordon shot out of bed, as he looked around feeling his forehead. Sighing in relief that his head was still intact. He needed to talk to the 'voice' he dreamt of the kill now he screwed it up, now Dean will get in the way.

* * *

Gordon strode quickly down to the alley way to be encompassed by the darkness it is the only place he felt safe. He quickly emerged himself into and waited for the 'voice' to answer his calls.

"_Gordon I see you went against my authority."_

"Yes, I'm sorry I didn't mean to dream of it." He pleaded as he heard the malice behind 'its words. He did not want to be stopped not after he come so far.

"_Gordon you do know this could appose a problem."_

"Yes I understand how do I fix it?" He asked wanting to fix his selfish mistake wanting to make the world better.

"_We need Dean Winchester out of the way. Are you sure your friend can handle it?"_

"Of course, he's a pain in the ass so is Dean. It fit's." Gordon shrugged as he see it fit. Roy was the only one he knew that could probably piss Dean off until Dean went totally insane enough to kill him.

"_I need sincere validation."_

"Positive, I will kill Sam Winchester." He vowed as he took more pride knowing that is what the 'voice' liked to hear.

"_Good. Don't let that dream happen again or I will find someone else. Do you understand?"_

"I understand." He gulped as the 'voice' vanished and he was left alone yet again in the awaiting darkness.

_Another lose cannon gone bi-polar._

_Slipped down, couldn't get much lower._

_Quicksand's got no sense of humor._

_I'm still laughing like hell._

_You think that the cryin to me,_

_Looking so sorry that I'm gonna believe,_

_You've been infected by a social disease._

_Well, then take your medicine. …Sound of Madness_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Authors Note:_ **Well here is chapter five and some seem confused with the time frame and believe me I'm confused my self so I'll try and lay it out. My other story Wish you were here started approximately after hunted while this story starts right after Blood Lust. It is a pre-story so to stay. It shows how loony Gordon was even before my other story hit and how he tried to lock it away but it crept back on him. I'll get to the part to explain how Sam and Dean don't remember a clue about Gordon's looniness. Thanx I hope this clears it up. Thanx Charity.

* * *

Sam heard the muted scuffles around the room, heard the quiet morning routine of his brother. He thanked his courtesy but he really didn't want to get up, he wanted to sleep for another week. He didn't even know where they were, all he remembers is trying to get Dean to lay off his back.

"Up and at um sunshine." Dean announced proudly as he dried his hair with a towel he could tell Sam was up anyway, just being lazy.

"Mmmm." Sam nuzzled closer to his pillow to drown out the noises, he needed more sleep.

"Not today kid." Dean joked as he yanked the blanket off of his brother's body exposing the bare skin to the chilly room. Which is another thing; the damn man turned down the air and made it freezing last night.

"Dean!" Sam whined as he tried to grab the blanket back but there was no use. Why was he so cold anyway? I don't remember taking my clothes off?

"Yea you had some help in that department Einstein. Now get dressed we need to go do some things today." Dean noted as he saw Sam staring down at his boxer clad body. It was quite funny.

Sam grew red at the fact that his older brother had to undress him dare he say it. He must have zonked out in the car and Dean had dragged his ass in the motel without him knowing.

"Are you going to ponder all day or what?"

"I'm going I'm going. Did you use all the hot water?" Sam grumbled as he went into the bathroom.

"Of course." Dean smiled as he heard the bathroom door shut. First things first on the list find a new motel. No way are they staying in this freak of a place any longer.

While trying to gather all the information and waiting for Sam's lazy ass in the shower Dean thought back to the encounter last night and seriously thought something was amiss. They were sent their because of mutilations random ass animal mutilations. Bobby could have found something bigger then that, and getting the tip for the motel was even weirder. Bobby never told them a certain motel to go too. Bobby doesn't even text! I doubt he knows how. Calm down Dean, it all works together. Be sensible for once.

Dean jumped as the shower door burst open a waft of steam coming out. "Took you long enough. Were you primping in the mirror?" Dean played while messing with his hair.

"Bite me. When did we even arrive here anyway?" Sam asked digging through clothes. He really was lost on that time. It made him feel weak that he actually passed out in the car and remembered nothing of arriving here.

"Uh… about 11:30. I had to lug all our stuff up the heavy stairs and your heavy ass as well no help from you." Dean smirked but regretted it as he saw the guilt spray across his face.

"It's ok Sammy, it wasn't your fault. You needed sleep anyway, it was a good thing." He added hoping to ease the guilt but cursed himself for putting it there in the first place.

"Where are we going?" Sam changed the subject as he wasn't in the mood these days for pity on me. He wanted to know more about the hunt.

"First we are going to change motels." Dean retorted as he grabbed their stuff he collected together noticing the confused look his brother gave him.

"Why we just got here?"

"It's the whole country vibe dude it's creeping me out." Dean lied as he hoisted his bags on his shoulder noticing Sam do the same. Luckily Sam took the lie without arguing.

He led them out the room and down the stairs praying that guy wasn't at the desk but of course Winchester curse as Sam likes to put it, he had to be their.

"Where you boys a headin." Roy smacked as he noticed all their stuff was collected with them. _Oh no Dean your not getting away that easy._

"A different motel, know of any?" Dean ground back; he wanted to get the hell out of here. Out of this motel, out this town, out of this damn county.

"Sorry son there's no other motel other than this un." Roy lied straight through his teeth. He was good at lying, persuading people of a false since of comfort and reality.

"What?" No, no no. This can't be happening, story of my friggin life. The only motel in this damn town you got to be kidding me.

"Let's just stay Dean; I'm sure the country stuff won't scare you that bad." Sam intervened as he saw Dean struggle with an option. Who knew Dean was terrified so much of country furnishings.

"Sam no." Dean objected as he watched the mans ear's perk at the sound of Sam's voice.

"The young boys right, country won't hurt ya son. Just embrace it." He grinned as Dean gave him a heated glare all the while shielding Sam. This was going to be enjoyable.

"Dean just for once be reasonable." Sam pleaded as he really didn't want to sleep in the impala for about a week.

"Fine, we'll stay." Dean ground out as he marched back up the stairs pushing Sam in front of him. Something was wrong he could feel it but why was better judgment telling him to stop being so paranoid and his gut instinct telling him to grab Sam and run?


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: **In this chapter you'll notice Gordon will start to slowly rebel, and he will be dragged into the line of the kill so to say. I really hope you're enjoying this story and see first chapter for credit to song. It will be easier to imagine the lyrics as if the 'voice' is singing/saying them to Gordon. Please review Thanx Charity.

* * *

_I created the sound of madness, wrote the book on pain_

_Somehow I'm still here to explain_

_That the darkest hour never comes in the night_

_You can sleep with a gun_

_When you gonna wake and fight… for yourself? …Sound of Madness_

Gordon paced his motel room with anxiety. He was strung out on a small thread, the 'voice' had told him no warned him not to think about the kill or any thing pertaining to it. He just couldn't get images of Sam Winchester dying out of his head. Was this a bad thing? He thought not. The 'voice' told him to stay put, not to leave the motel. What the hell was he suppose to do then? He couldn't let Roy enjoy all the fun, no Roy couldn't have Sam. Sam was his, promised to him. He had to get to Farmland, to get what's promised to him, Roy can't have him. "He's mine!" Gordon yelled as he grabbed his jacket and ran out the door to his truck.

* * *

Roy sat at his desk reading an old newspaper; he wasn't expecting any more outbursts today. He set Dean in his place, and he enjoyed it. This was fun; he hadn't done a job like this in a long time. Especially with theses circumstances, considering the fierce protective manor of the older boy. It will be a tough feet to distract him long enough for Gordon to do his biddings but he could do it. He just have to give it time, it's a simple game of cat and mouse.

* * *

Gordon was a good deal away from Indiana but he didn't care, all that mattered was killing Sam Winchester. Even thinking about gave him the chills made him smile delightedly.

"_Gordon! What the hell are you doing?"_

"I'm sorry master I cannot wait anymore. Roy is taking Sam away from me, Sam is mine." Gordon was disobeying his superiors, but it was the story of his life. He could hear the disbelief in "its" tone.

"_Sorry? You just screwed you chances, because of jealousy."_

"No, don't say that. I know I'm right, and I'm sorry but I know this must be done. Roy was not chosen you said it yourself. It was me I must do this, it is time." Gordon said with determination as he kept his eyes on the road ahead.

"_I understand your concerns, and you are right it is you. I do not agree with your plans and will have no consent with what you are doing. If you think it's just then so be it. If it doesn't work out don't come knocking on my door."_

"Thank you, thank you." Gordon pleaded to the open air. The 'voice' was gone again leaving him to muse in his thoughts. It gave him some strength that the 'voice' understood his logic but it made him even more deadly that the 'voice' believes that the plan won't pull through. He never did well with some one telling him he couldn't accomplish something. Gordon grinned as he passed a sign for Illinois.

* * *

"Dean what's up with you lately man?" Sam asked as he scrolled down the lab-top at least trying to get evidence for the hunt. Dean had given up on it early this morning when he been told their had been no more motels.

"What do you mean I'm fine?" Dean scoffed, just because he wasn't into researching doesn't mean their was something wrong with him.

"Well for one, you tried to get us a new motel because of décor. You almost killed the desk clerk with your looks. And I've been banned to go out of this room by myself. I mean what's gotten into you?" He stopped looking at the computer to stare at his brother, their was obviously something Dean wasn't telling him and he hated they gone back to the secrets gig.

"Sam." He gave a tired sigh; he wasn't in the mood for this. He had good intentions and he wish that Sam would just follow him blindly like he use too. He didn't want to freak Sam out with his paranoia in any way so he had to make up lies; I mean that's what big brothers are for.

"I get it, it's another one of those 'if I told you I have to kill you' type deals. It's ok, I'm all game, and I trust you." Sam smiled appreciatively even though it cracked his heart that Dean couldn't tell him what was bothering him. He trusted Dean with his life he wished that Dean just put a little faith into him sometimes.

It pained Dean to see the hurt look splash across his little brothers face but he did what had to be done. This was what had to be done right? Fuck his own mind was messing with him. "You finding any thing on this hunt yet?" He changed the subject quickly as he got up to stand beside Sam.

"No actually a bunch of nothing. It seems to me were grasping at thin air Dean." Sam retorted as he looked over the information again. He himself was in doubt of this so called hunt that Bobby was in dire need of them doing.

"Just keep trying ok, why else would Bobby send us a frantic text to come to Indiana?" Dean shrugged as he paced the motel. He really was curious, Bobby wasn't that old school but texting come on, that's pushing it a bit. Animal mutilations as well, Bobby knows that normally wasn't their gig.

'Wait a minute did you say texting?" Sam looked up with fear in his eyes as he closed the lab-top suddenly.

"Why what's wrong?" Dean looked over as he saw fear splash over Sam's eyes. This can't be good.

"Dean, Bobby doesn't have texting on his phone." Sam replied as he looked up to Dean for answers.

"Well shit!" Dean ground out as he realized what his head's been telling him all along, they've been baited into a god damn trap.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note:** Here's chapter seven, this is where the real fun begins. There will be many conflicting points so pay attention. I hope you like this chapter and please review it rocks my world. Thanx Charity

* * *

Dean looked over at his brothers horror stricken face, he couldn't breathe for that moment. He just been completely tricked into a hunt and gradually is handing Sam over to harms way.

"Don't freak Dean, we'll figure this out." Sam tried to calm his older brother down as Dean went to pacing again. It was always a tactic he used when he needed some heavy thinking.

"I think I have a pretty good idea already, I just need you to stay in this room and don't come out." Dean asked as he grabbed his favorite gun and slid it behind the waste band of his jeans.

"What! Dean no, I'm coming with you." Sam argued as he went to stand with his brother preparing to face whatever Dean deemed the culprit.

"No Sammy!" Dean yelled but quickly calmed his tone. "Just please trust me on this… please." Dean begged as he looked into Sam's eyes searching to see if Sam would start up another argument.

"Ok, I trust you. I'll stay put." Sam replied flatly as he sat back down. He didn't like where this was going and he had a strange feeling that it wouldn't turn out well.

"Thank you, just stay in here and I'll be back for you I promise." Dean sighed as he opened the door to leave. If anyone was behind this shit it was that creepy desk clerk. He knew there was something odd about him, and he curses himself now he didn't call it up upon there first meeting.

"Dean." Sam called out before his brother headed out the door.

"Yeah Sammy."

"Please be careful." Sam said with concern evident in his eyes, he was still tired and adrenaline was slowly coursing through his veins…not a good combo.

"You know I will." Dean smiled as he left to head downstairs where he knew the clerk would be. He slowly took the stairs one at a time, not making a sound…fingering the gun hidden behind his jacket.

Dean turned the corner to be met with nothing, there was no one to be seen in the lobby. It was just too quiet.

"Dean your one smart cookie."

Dean suddenly turned around at the voice to be met with a shotgun in his face. _How the hell did he hear him coming?_

"What's the deal here huh? You know are names, brought us here. For what?" Dean ground out as he backed away slowly.

"Me bring you here I laugh. I wasn't tryin to get you here boy I was just doing a favor for a little ole' friend of mine." Roy smirked as Dean's eyebrows raised in question. "Oh, it seems you haven't figured that part out huh?" Roy moved closer as Dean tried to back away to the stairs, where he knew he holed his brother up in. _Sorry Dean that wasn't a safe move._

"What the hell does that mean? You're still in on all of this so why not spill the beans." Dean questioned, he wasn't one to be over-run by a hillbilly hick…especially one that had a fetish for word games.

"Your still not gettin it are ya boy?" Roy shook his head and laughed. "Why do you think I was starin glances at Sammy all those times, or trying to get under skin?" Roy asked as the familiar mask of anger reappeared.

"Cause you're a sick pervert would be one guess. Other then that I got nothing." Dean growled as his suspicions were confirmed. This guy wasn't just stealing peeps at Sam because he's pretty.

"No boy, sorry to tell you it's not your brother I'm suppose to mess with." Roy looked through to his eyes to see the anger bubbling. He had him reeled in. "It was you." Roy ground out as he pulled the trigger of his shotgun.

"Wha?" Before he had a chance to even comprehend that he heard the sound of the shotgun going off and it catapulting into him. He felt it dig into his chest as it flung him off his feet. He was dead he knew it but why was there no blood?

"Ha, ha that was a good un boy." Roy laughed as Dean tried to sit up off the floor. The dang force from the blow knocked him off his feet. "It's only filled with rock salt, don't fret your not dead." Roy began to explain as he watched Dean fill his chest to make sure it was still intact.

"You sonofabitch!" Dean ground out hiding the serious amount of pain he was in. _God damn that hurt like bitch. _He rubbed the wounded area to alleviate pain as he saw the clerk approach him with a hidden object in his hand.

"What the hell are you doing?" He yelled crab crawling backwards to get away but to no use. His body wouldn't respond and his chest muscles were cramping from the hit at close range.

"Don't worry Dean ole' boy the real fun begins." Roy mocked as he roughly grabbed Dean's arm and shoved the needle into a vein. He watched as the man slowly started to lose consciousness till there was nothing left. _Alright Sammy your next. _


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note:** Here's chapter 8 not many more after this maybe two so the end is near. I glad with the little reviews I had and you all make me proud my little cult followers, *sniffle* you grown up so fast. This chapter should get interesting and that is all I'm saying. Please review. Thanx Charity. P.S song accredited to shinedown and it will help if you picture the 'voice' singing the lyrics to Gordon. Thanx.

* * *

_I'm so sick of this tombstone mentality_

_If there's an afterlife it'll set you free_

_But I'm not gonna part the sea's_

_You're a self-fulfilling prophecy…Sound of Madness_

Gordon drove into the town of Farmland breaking every little traffic law that the town had. He didn't care, he had one goal in mind; kill Sam Winchester. The motel wasn't that far away only a couple miles and at the rate he was going he would be there in a good hour or so. Soon he would full fill his destiny and the 'voice' will come back and congratulate him on an excellent kill. _Soon, very soon._

* * *

Roy finished tying up Dean without a synch; he would torment the kid up until Gordon decided to arrive. He knew the only way to torment him was to make insults or rude comments about his brother and that put a smile on his face. He started to make his way up the stairs to where there room was to tie Sam up as well and get him ready for Gordon, it's what he did, he fixed the job up all pretty so they can come in for the kill.

* * *

Sam paced the room anxiously waiting for his brother to return, he had been gone for over 30 minutes. It worried him that whatever Dean thought was messing with them may have needed more then two hands. He paced for about another 5 minutes when he heard a soft knock on the door. He knew that it wasn't his brother's knock right off the bat, so he grabbed the knife under Dean's pillow and went up to the door to try and get an upper hand on what was out there. Before he had time to even open it the door was flung violently backwards hitting him in the face causing him to stubble and drop the knife.

"Sammy, long time no see boy." Roy smiled as he watched the kid try and get his bearings.

Sam was disoriented and felt his face and grimaced when he noted the blood running from his nose. He looked up to see who the hell hit him with the door but he was seeing double. When the room finally merged into one he finally saw the end of a shotgun connecting with his skull. He slumped to the ground, his mind going to Dean hoping he was ok but just knowing that he wasn't.

"Sammy boy that was too easy." Roy laughed as he dropped his shotgun and began to pick up the limp body. He let out a grunt as he noted the weight behind it. "God damn son stay off the candy." He strained under the weight but managed to get him to a bed. He spread his arms and legs eagle style like Gordon wanted and checked his pockets for a cloth of some kind for his mouth. "Well shit." He cursed, noticing he forgot one. "Well Sammy I hope you don't mind duct tape." Roy then went to the closets in the room and scrounged around for some duct tape he knew was lying in one of these closets. "Ah ha." He remarked, as he pulled a roll out blowing off the dust. "Hope you don't mind the dust either." He tore a piece and placed it upon the youngest mouth. "You sure are a lot of work; you took a good 10 minutes of my time boy." Roy ground out as he was itching to go wake Dean and piss him off to no end.

* * *

_You think that by crying to me_

_Looking so sorry that I'm gonna believe_

_You've been infected by a social disease_

_Well, then take your medicine…Sound of Madness_

Gordon gripped his steering wheel as he was stopped by a god damn cop for speeding. What the hell odds are that? Didn't the cop know their were important matters in the world to be tended to. Of courses the cop had to be a redneck asshole, this damn Farmland bullshit was giving him a headache. He needed to focus, to be strong. "How can you focus when you're in a town with hillbilly morons?" Gordon asked himself as he was delayed a good 30 minutes, damn those hillbillies. He shook his fist at the air as if giving himself justice.

"_You didn't answer me."_

"Oh your back." Gordon jumped slightly as the 'voice' made itself known, he hadn't talked to 'it' since their last meeting in Illinois.

"_I wouldn't abandon you on a kill like this not after all our training." _

"Thanks I'm glad to hear that." Gordon smiled at that knowing he wasn't in this alone.

"_I want to make it known that I do not think you will succeed tonight."_

"What?" He stammered as he slowed down on the gas a little. "Of course I'll succeed." He _was_ going to succeed if it killed him.

"_Have I ever been wrong?" _

"Good point." Gordon gulped as he picked up speed again trying to make up the time he lost.

* * *

Dean awoke slowly as he shook his head trying to get the cobwebs out of it.

"Dean you're awake." Roy gleefully said as he watched the young hunter try to clear his head.

"Wha?" Dean looked up to be met with the face of the desk clerk. It suddenly came back to him in a painful memory of the encounter they had…his chest began to throb mercifully and he tried to lift his hands to massage it but noticed they were tied behind his back. "You sonofabitch, what the hell is this." Dean ground out as he yanked on his bounds. He was worried about his brother and if he was still safe in their room or not.

"You see Dean; I knew you figure it out sooner or later." Roy chimed as he grabbed a chair to sit down in front of him.

"What? That you baited us here sent us a false text. All for what, huh?" That was the confusing part, he knew who did it but the reason why was still a mystery he hoped that he only had to deal with him.

"Ah, you see that's where your wrong Dean ole' boy." Roy smiled as Dean tried to wiggle his way out of the rope. "Your not getting free Dean so don't even try."

"How do you know our names, how do you know us?"

"A little friend called in for help and I just couldn't refuse the offer at hand."

"Who damnit that's all you've been saying, who?" Dean yelled as he wasn't getting know where with getting free, might as well sit for story time.

"A guy named Gordon Walker, I believe you know him." Roy smiled as anger and fear flashed across Dean's face.

"What?" Dean asked in disbelief, he had to be kidding. He did not just say that name.

"I'm not lying Dean ole' boy, your old pal Gordon is coming soon to off that brothers of yours, says he's the damn anti-christ." Roy hardened as he said the words normally he doesn't let other hunters opinions effect his own but the way Gordon said it made him think twice.

Dean stilled as he heard the plans that were set, or in reality have been set from the get-go. "You or Gordon lay a damn finger on him I'll blow your friggin brains out." He seethed as his eyes took on a deadly steel look.

"Sorry Dean I had to get Sammy ready for Gordon had to knock him out somehow." Roy smiled as the kid lashed out at him stringing together curses he hadn't heard in years.

"You bastard you'll be hanging dead by your own damn intestines you hear me." He yelled out but his rants went on death ears, the man (which he didn't even know his name) was only trying to piss him off that probably was his job from the get-go to distract. _It was his entire fault, just like last time with Gordon. _He held back tears as they threatened to fall. "Tell me why did this job appeal to you." He asked quietly as he looked down, finding the floor more interesting at the moment.

"You see I make a living out of distracting people, or being a major pain in the ass." Roy smirked as that got a chuckle. "I knew of you boy or at least heard of ya."

"News travels fast I presume." Dean questioned as he looked up to cold hard eyes.

"Of course in this line of work it does."

"Then tell me no matter what you heard about me or Sam can you really look at Sam and call him the anti-christ. Huh? Look at the kid he wouldn't hurt a fly." Dean asked as he wanted to bring enlightenment to the hunting community of his bothers kind-hearted nature.

"You want the truth." Rou answered back looking into concerned filled eyes suddenly feeling pity for the first time in days.

"Yes I do."

"No I don't." Roy answered smoothly.

"Then why do this, you could let us go or at least me and I can handle Gordon myself." He pleaded, maybe things would change.

"I can't Dean I owe Gordon this…I'm sorry I just can't." Roy got up and walked away from the chair.

"Please mister wait." Dean shouted and winced at the sound of his voice.

"It's Roy by the way, call me Roy." Roy smiled as he went into his office. _He needed another round of whiskey. _


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note: **I'm glad how this is turning out and probably after this story I'm lying low and getting my stuff together before I write more. I have things in the works but there no way near ready to be posted so just give me time and they'll find there way on here. Thanx for sticking with me so far. Sorry this is a little later then usual work and school got in the way. Thanx Charity. Song is accredited to Shinedown J

* * *

_I created the sound of madness, wrote the book on pain_

_Somehow I'm still here to explain_

_That the darkest hour never comes in the night_

_You can sleep with a gun_

_When you gonna wake up and fight…for yourself?…Sound of Madness_

Gordon pulled down the long strip of highway leading to his destination, it was smooth sailing from here. The motel was at the end of the strip and he would be their very soon. The 'voice' stopped talking, but he did not seem to care any more he only had one goal in mind. He knew Roy would do his job but he had to get Roy out of the way he couldn't let him get his most precious prize now could he? Gordon grinned to himself as the silence eased his mind.

* * *

Dean sat with his head hung low, the sign of defeat already leaking out of his posture. He was not one to quickly give up or admit when he needs help but it seems as if this time he needed desperate help. Roy had since left giving him no clue as to what will be happening later when Gordon is too arrive. The silence scared him; it ate away at his core. Knowing that Gordon was coming to have his way with his brother sent shivers down his spine. He had no clue what condition Sam was in; Roy only hinted that he knocked Sam out but with what he did not know. Of course, Roy could be lying through his redneck teeth and he could have done much worse then described. Dean mused in his thoughts until the sound of a door being busted open suddenly sent his eyes searching for where the noise had come from.

* * *

Sam struggled against his bonds as he arched his back, trying to find a release in the strong fibers but his attempts were futile. It only left him dazed and breathless, straining to pull in oxygen through just his nose. He knew that Dean must be in a similar situation and that did not help his breathing, it made him hyperventilate with worry. He only hoped that Dean could figure this mess out before he kills over from lack of oxygen or much worse.

* * *

_I created the sound of madness wrote the book on pain_

_Somehow I'm still here to explain_

_That the darkest hour never comes in the night_

_You can sleep with a gun_

_When you gonna wake up_

_When you gonna wake up and fight….Sound of Madness_

Gordon pulled up to the Country Inn and slowly gathered up his gear. He did not want to go in half-cocked. He wanted Roy to see what a success he was; he wanted Dean to see the evil that lies in his brother. He wanted the whole damn world to see how great he was for once, he killed things all his life and yet no gratitude would ever be thrown his way. Gordon frowned as he remembered the faint memory ever so long ago, one that he wishes not to relive. He was a determined hunter, set to kill every evil thing. Yet he fell into a spiel of expecting gratification for what he done and when he received none he became angry, belligerent, lost in a world of darkness and silence. Until the 'voice' found him, he didn't know if his mind made the damn thing up or not but he didn't care, at that point he wanted someone to recognize his greatness and the 'voice' bathed him in love and gratification. Telling him of all the great accomplishments that he shall achieve in life, when he crossed paths with Dean and Sam Winchester the 'voice' out right told him all about Sammy's little secret and how evil he really was. The damn kid was saving vampires for god sakes that has to ring alarm bells. Gordon smiled to himself, as his goal shall be accomplished.

He hosted the bag on his shoulder and busted down the front door smiling to see Dean's head bob up at the noise.

"Gordon you sonofabitch!" Dean seethed as he saw what made the noise. The cocky man just strode in as if he won a million bucks, boy would he give anything to wipe the look off his face.

"Sorry Deano I got more important things to do." Gordon winked as he looked around for where Roy might be.

"I swear to you if you lay one finger on him I'll rip your throat out!" Dean yelled as he too searched for Roy, the man may have got them in this mess in the first place but he did seem to have some compassion.

"I'll do more then that Dean, I'll make him so uncomfortable he'll be begging the good lords name." Gordon smiled as Dean lashed out at him. He turned around when a hand clasped on his shoulder. "Alright Gordy that's enough, you came here to do something go do it." Roy sighed; the damn liquor was supposed to help not make things worse. He felt the ever-increasing need to stop what is going on, and he didn't like that feeling at all.

"Of course Roy, you'll stay down here with motor mouth?" Gordon asked tentiveley as the vivid dream of him being shot was still in his mind.

"Yes, now go on he's in room 14." Roy sighed as he rubbed his aching head, damn liquor, damn pity party, damnit to hell.

"No, please Roy say something, do something damnit! You said it yourself you don't agree with this…please." Dean's pleas went on deaf ears as Gordon strode up the stairs his loud steps each an echo of his failure.

Roy looked up to where Gordon disappeared and look back at the heartbroken man before him. God damn young kids and there puppy dog eyes.

"Please, just do something." Dean pleaded as he did his best impression of Sam's puppy dog eyes but it seems Roy may be immune to them.

"Listen kid, I'm in a corner with my hands tied." Roy put his hands up in mock surrender dragging over a chair. He had some time to think, Gordon works slow, methodical, and he would want to eat this hunt up for a long time. _They_ had time _if_ he should change his mind but that is a big damn if. Of course, he is never drinking that off brand of whiskey again that's for sure.


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note: **Well the end is near, and I'm happy with how this story turned out. For all of you that are reading that don't know this is sort of a prequel to my other story Wish you were here. So after this you can read that and get a better picture. Song accredited to shinedown. Thanx Charity.

* * *

_When you gonna wake up and fight…for yourself?…Sound of Madness_

Gordon wasn't hasty in his attempts as he casually took the stairs making sure each step was loud and pronounced so Sam would know of his arrival. He would make this slow, precious. He may be off his rocker but he still remembered what the 'voice' told him. Gordon approached the door and heard the desperate pleas and futile attempts to get free. Gordon grinned even more as he burst the door opened soaking in the the look of terror on the younger man's face.

"Sammy I've been waiting for this a long time." Gordon gloated as he strode casually into the room closing the door behind him.

* * *

"Listen kid I understand I do but I just…" Roy scratched the back of his head as he racked his brain for an answer. "I have no way out."

"Every one has a choice." Dean scoffed as he looked down at the floor, he strained his ears to hear of anything upstairs but he couldn't hear a thing the silence was killing him.

"Yeah, we all know how that works out." Roy snorted as he noted all the bad choices he made in life. His father always told him he had a choice in life and he should pick his own path. _A lot good that did, look what the hell mess I weaved now. _

"You said it yourself you don't think Sam's evil, Gordon's a nut job."

"That may be true but what shall you have me do because I don't see other options." Roy looked into the eyes of Dean Winchester and he had to turn away the damn kid was persuading him by the second.

"Just untie me I'll do the rest, get the hell out of here get drunk, get laid I don't care." Dean pleaded as he pulled at his hands, the damn redneck may have pissed him off good enough to garner him a bullet to the brain but he realized it was just in the line of duty.

Roy sighed as he looked to the stairs; he too thought Gordon was teetering off the deep end and not just lately. He has called him numerous times claiming a 'voice' was talking to him and telling him of all the great things he'll do. Roy just laughed in his face as he knew Gordon struggled with the need for self-gratification and comfort, the damn fool probably made it up to get by in his wake of deep depression.

Roy looked back into his eyes and sighed again. "Alright we have some time kid; Gordon's going to work slow and methodical." Roy then began the undaunting task of untying Dean.

"Thank you Roy." Dean blew out a breath of relief as he finally got through to his head.

"I don't want to hear that crap now. You're a good man Dean, don't change kid." Roy breathed out as he pulled out the last of the rope.

Dean flexed his hands as the feeling in them started to return. "Do you have any weapons or anything? All my stuffs up at the room." Dean asked as he checked his waist band for his gun noting it was gone.

"Yeah, I have your gun over here behind the desk." Roy stalked over to the desk as he picked it up and threw it over to the younger man, Dean catching it with ease.

"And Dean." Roy started as Dean began his decent up the stairs.

"Yeah."

"If you ever tell any one about this I'll find you and I'll be a bigger pain in the ass then I was now, believe me I have ways." Roy grinned as he began reading the paper again. Maybe he did have choices in life.

"Whatever you say." Dean smiled back as he began climbing the stairs.

* * *

Sam breathing quickened its pace as he saw Gordon's frame burst into the door. _What the hell is this? _

"No need to be afraid Sammy." Gordon cooed as he watched the younger man flinch as he touched his chest.

"You see Sammy I heard some things around town about you and none of them were good." Gordon explained as he dug through his bag taking out a knife. He watched a confused expression splash across the mans face and that got him angered. _Damn kid trying to hide it._

"You know what you are damn it!" Gordon yelled as he started to slice off the younger man's shirt. "We don't want to get blood on your pretty clothes do we?" He heard the muffled pleas as they switched from asking questions to asking for Dean.

"I don't need to explain myself Sammy, I have every good intention and the 'voice' will return and praise me on a job well done." Gordon beamed as he ran the cold knife up and down the naked chest. He decided a gun wasn't the best option not after that dream, if he played opposite day then he would have his precious hunt under wraps.

* * *

Sam shivered as the cold bit at his chest; he was feeling extremely uncomfortable at this moment. _A 'voice' this man is a friggin nut job. _He thought to himself as Gordon proceeded to run that damn cold knife up and down his chest. He tried to ask questions but the duct tape was preventing anything sounding legit. He then gave up at it and just started to call out to Dean he doesn't even know where the hell he is if he's ok. That's what scared him the most.

* * *

Gordon cursed as he heard the sound of footfalls up the stairs, damn Roy. He can't have Sam, he was promised to him. "Sammy it seems as if we have another guest." Gordon said elusively as he backed away into the shadows waiting for Roy, he would not get Sam.

* * *

Dean tried his best to be quiet but his anxiousness and fear were getting the best of him. Even when he got to the door he still heard nothing and that scared him into action. He opened the door quietly wincing at the creaking it produced.

He looked around and saw Sam looking back at him with wild terror filled eyes. "Sammy." He yelled out as he put down his gun to rush over to his brother it never occurred to him that Gordon was suppose to be here.

He squatted next to him and a flash of anger went through him at the cut up shirt lying limply at Sam's side. "It's ok." He cooed as he tried to calm down Sam's breathing, gently taking the duct tape off trying not to pull at the tender skin around the mouth.

"Watch out!" Sam yelled out as he searched for Gordon around the room but not seeing him.

"What?" Dean quickly turned around to be met with his own gun in his face.

"Hello Dean."


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note:** I'm really appreciative of all the reviews so far and the support. Even if I only have 14 that still makes me happy any of you reviewed it doesn't take much. I want to thank all who reviewed and all who have just been silent supporters and continued to read my stuff, if it wasn't for the response I've been getting I would have got frustrated and gave up. Thanx to all. Song accredited to shinedown. Thanx Charity

* * *

Dean swallowed back his fears as he noticed the form emerging from the shadows…Gordon. "You sonofabitch!" He yelled out as he began to back towards Sam knowing the still vulnerable state he's in. He cursed himself for being so stupid. _Why the hell did I even set my gun down? _

"I wasn't expecting you Dean; I see Roy has already fallen for your string of lies I'll make sure he's taken care of when I get done with you and Sammy boy."

"What are you gonna do shoot me? You don't have the balls." Dean quickly put on a face of confidence.

"Actually Dean I don't intend to shoot you, I want to make you watch." Dean watched as an evil grin spread across Gordon's face.

"What watch you try to shoot a gun?" Dean joked as his legs hit the bed where Sam lay. _Speaking of which Sam is awfully quiet. _

"Your humor is quite funny I knew their was something good about you." Gordon shook his head as he inched closer to him…them.

"You know your ole pal Roy down their thinks you're a nut job." He tried to buy time hoping he can find a fault in Gordon somewhere; it seems as if Gordon was in a talkative mood so he quickly latched onto it and played off it…for how long he didn't know.

"Yeah and so does the rest of the world, but I know the truth."

"What truth is that? That you really are a nut job because I got to say if it took you this long to figure it out…" Dean was stopped mid sentence as he heard Gordon cock the gun. _Ok maybe not a good idea making fun of him. _

"You're all alike you think you're so much better but I know the truth. The 'voice' came to me…told me!" He scrunched his eyebrows together in disbelief as Gordon began to ramble about a 'voice'. _So not what I was thinking. _

"Gordy I think your losing some screws upstairs." Dean then felt around for Sam's foot, he felt the ligament and gave it a reassuring squeeze, even though he had no clue how to get out of this one.

"You think I'm crazy? I think this whole damn world is crazy. Now you'll be silenced like the others who defied my logic."

"What the hell are you talking about?" He asked but he dreaded the answer.

"I'm talking about blowing your brains out. In fact that doesn't sound bad." Gordon smiled as he tensed his finger on the trigger.

"Well do it already don't be a pansy." Dean shook his head as he had no clue why he even said that. Of course he cared his brother was still tied down eagle style for god sakes.

"With pleasure."

Dean closed his eyes as he prepared for the lethal shot, he felt Sam squirm and he patted his foot to reassure him. A crazy lunatic isn't going to take him out. Once he heard the shot he rethought that thought as he heard Sam yell his name. _Maybe a crazy lunatic is going to take him out. _


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Note: **Sorry for the cliffhanger but I had to add one in here somehow. Here's chapter 12 the last chapter and this went so far beyond what I thought it would believe me. Now for those who don't know this, this is a prequel to me other story wish you were here. This is only the prequel so to read more go visit wish you were here. Thanx for reading song accredited to shinedown. Thanx Charity.

* * *

Dean quickly opened his eyes to Gordon lying on the floor clutching his thigh. He looked up to see Roy holding the shotgun filled with rock salt.

"I can't leave you alone for one second can I boy."

"Thanks." He added as he turned around to meet Sam's wild eyes. "It's ok." He whispered as he began to tug at the ropes holding Sam hostage. "It's ok."

"That won't hold him for long you better hurry."

"Right. Sammy?" He questioned as he looked into his brothers eyes, the last of the rope being tugged off.

"I thought you were…I thought." Sam gulped as he began to move his aching limbs the blood flow just now beginning to enter them.

"Shhh I'm not dead alright, I won't let a crazy psycho take me down. You know me better then that." He smiled as he grabbed Sam's hand to help him off the bed. Sam swayed with the movement but none the less was steady which he thanked the lord above for.

"Are you ready to blow this popsicle joint?" he asked as Sam stood to full height looking over to Roy with fear. "It's ok he's a friend. A major pain in the ass but he's ok." He chimed as a smile grew on his face.

"I heard that!"

"You going to take care of Gordon for us?" He questioned as Gordon began to stir. The man was a big baby; he was only hit in the thigh with it. _Hello does getting hit in the chest ring any bells. _

"Sure boy get the hell out of here. I knew country living wasn't for ya."

"Yeah, come one Sammy." He guided Sam's shocked frame to the door and down the steps he would get their luggage later.

* * *

"Gordy I knew something smelt funny with this plan." Roy boasted as he walked around the writhing frame.

"Go to the hell, I was so close!" Gordon grimaced as he felt blood trickle down his thigh. He was so close and that no brain hillbilly had to ruin it! Never again, he will be silenced.

"So close at what killing an innocent boy? You're losing it son." Roy stared on in disbelief as he watched Gordon mutter to himself.

"You will never understand! Like I told Dean you will be silenced." Gordon grinned as he felt the hilt of his knife.

"What are you talking about?"

Gordon sprung up into action as he drove the knife into Roy's throat enjoying the sucking sound it produced when he pulled it out. "That's what I'm talking about. You pay the price if you defy me." Gordon watched as blood spewed from the man's throat hitting him in the face but he didn't flinch he closed his eyes and breathed it in imagining if it was Sam's blood. Roy's body hit the floor with a thud more blood pooling around it, he stepped over it as he wiped his knife on his shirt.

"Soon Sammy, very soon." Gordon grinned as he began his decent down the stairs.

"_Gordon wait!" _

"Wha? Oh it's you, what are you doing here?" He questioned as he stopped walking.

"_I'm stopping you from making a stupid decision." _

"I'm going to kill Sam Winchester like you said." Gordon stated as he looked out in the window seeing the shiny black car; his mouth watered with anticipation.

"_Pay attention! Do not I repeat do not go after them."_

"What? Why?" He whined as he watched Dean lock the car and begin to open the door of the motel.

"_Hide somewhere you idiot."_

He didn't question the 'voices' authority he quickly dashed behind a corner and watched Dean descend up the stairs to retrieve his things.

"_You remember the drugs Roy has inserted into drinks they have stashed in their bags?"_

"Of course but what does this have to do with any of it?" He asked as he stared out into the distance puzzled. He remembered Roy told him about putting a drug in their beers they have stashed in their bags but what did this mean.

"_It means that they won't have any recollection they been here or seen you." _

Gordon quickly made a 'oh' face as he remembered what the particular drugs were. They were used for memory loss; Roy always used them on his victims so as not to get involved with the cops later on. The man may be a pain in the ass but he was smart.

He heard Dean curse up above and quickly descend down the stairs. He grinned as the sight of Roy dead must have up set him.

"_Pay attention you idiot! What I need you to do is go back and train I thought you were ready but I was wrong." _

"But…I am ready." He looked down as the 'voice' was right, he wasn't ready. He almost got himself killed. "I understand, but after that what do I do?"

"_You wait patience Gordon patience." _

He watched as the car pulled out of the parking lot, he moved from his hiding spot and began to go to his own car.

"When will I know when the time comes?"

"_You'll know, things have a way of reveling themselves."_

"Yes I understand." With that the voice was gone leaving him to travel the lonely road again. Soon he would have Sam Winchester and no one will stand in his way. He tightened his hand on the steering wheel as he drove into the darkness, the darkness was safe_, _and the darkness was where he belonged.

_When you gonna wake up and fight…for yourself?_

_When you gonna wake up and fight…for yourself?…Sound of madness_


End file.
